Thief
by hnt2k
Summary: Chapter 6 is up,up, and away! Joy!
1. Chapter 1

Thief

It's a mini-series of mid-length stories that just pop in my head. Some will be AU and others won't. For the people waiting for another "Second Chance" update, there will be one soon.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I wish I owned Smallville.

Hey Smallville:

-How'd you like the movie?  
-Get me another interview with Superman  
-Who's getting that new office?  
-Perry wants to see you at 8PM  
-Wear that shirt I like tomorrow for dress down Friday  
-Oh before I forget, turn around smile and hand me the coffee you just bought :)

Clark chuckled at the sticky note left on his desk and turned to see his favorite colleague grinning back at him. Lois Lane. Clark smiled back genuinely happy with his life at that moment. He could remember, not so long ago, when he would come into work everyday a nervous wreck. Lois didn't help any, to his surprise and dismay. Lois hated having Clark as a partner. "He'll slow me down, Perry!" she would to say. He didn't know anybody and nobody wanted to know him. It made Clark cringe to think that he spent so many nights alone his first year as a Metropolis reporter. But things changed when Superman arrived in the big city, especially when Clark was the primary reporter and witness to see and on rare occasions "talk" with the superhero.

Now, Clark was lucky if his cell phone bill didn't have over two hundred dollars in overage charges. He now had more friends than he wanted. Clark and Lois even became the top reporters for the Daily Planet. But the most important of all, they had started dating. Life is good.

... Well not really "dating", at least Lois wouldn't call it that, but they had been spending a lot of time together. Of course it was required for partners to be in close proximity of each other, but that moved rather quickly into an "off the clock" event. For the most part, they ate together, and hung out together. Clark even went shopping with Lois a few times. She said it was for his benefit, "to update his farm-influenced wardrobe", though there was never more than two out of the normal ten bags that his clothes actually filled.

"Thanks for waking me up." Clark said sarcastically, handing over his Starbucks' beverage to Lois.

She gladly snatched it from his hand, "I tried to wake you, Smallville. You just sleep like a rock," she took a sip before continuing. Damn that's good coffee, "I don't see how you can sleep with sunlight in your face anyway." She twirled her chair around strategically, so she wouldn't have to see his face, "I was pretty comfortable though..." she whispered to herself, blushing slightly, liking the feel of waking up in Clark's arms in the morning.

He heard, but didn't respond, just grinned remembering their movie night last night. They had been watching "The Break Up" on Lois' couch. The movie was decent but they had started the weekly ritual pretty late. By the time the credits started to roll, they had both fallen asleep, Lois partly on top on Clark. Not that he would have mind even if he'd noticed. It had been the first time Clark had slept with Lois. Even though nothing had happened it was nice not to be alone.

"So, Sparky, how' bout that Superman interview?" she said, breaking both of them out of the stare down they had seemed to find their way into momentarily. Even after all these years she still hates uncomfortable silences. Especially having them with Clark.

He frowned slightly, but quickly replaced it with a smile, "Now Now, Lois, I can't guarantee anything. That's all up to Sup himself." This was the only problem. Lois seemed to be warming up to Superman more than Clark.

The one interview Superman had had with Lois didn't go the way he had expected. The location was at Lois' apartment. There was candlelight, fine wine, and a scantly clad Ms. Lane. There was more touching than questioning, which "Superman" defiantly didn't fight against, ending with a kiss and lot of positive review on the front page of the next days newspaper. All was not well with him that night though. Even though he liked the attention, Clark didn't like the fact that she couldn't show the same love for him, the REAL him, as she could to his alter-ego. Sometimes it even made him feel inadequate. Weird irony.

"Whatever, just stop hogging him all for yourself!" she said, playfully punching him in the arm.

Over the years he had become a good actor at faking his normality and this was no different. Clark rubbed his arm, pretending the hit hard a bit.

The rest of the day had gone uneventful. Talking, eating, flirting, typing, and excused, but unexplained "absences". Yep, pretty uneventful. Well, time to clock out.

"KENT! In my office...Now!"

"Be right there Perry," he said, then turned back to Lois with a knowing smile, "I forgot he wanted to see me before I leave"

She rolled eyes, but smiled right back "That's why I leave you stickies tabs. You'd lose you big head if I wasn't here," then pinched his cheek.

"Ouch, I'll call you tonight." He winked, and walked into Perry main office. There was a young lady in the office with him, staring out the large window.

'Slim...nice bod, long hair, hmmm... Now how about the face?' he thought himself, trying to force the woman to turn around with his mind. Darn! It wasn't working.

"Kent! Are you listening to me?" Perry said, tapping him figure on the desk. 'Three, two, one... One, two, three... What the heck it bothering me?' hopefully what his shrink said would work to keep his stress down. "Anyway, I know everyone has been wondering who the new office is for. Unfortunately, it was not a promotion like everyone thought. Since Superman entered the picture the work load for everyone has increased, especially me. To tell you the truth my quack says I need to take a vacation. But what does he know. I have the city's biggest news outlet to run! Anyway my wife has forced my hand into a compromise. So, I've decided to get an assistant." He gestured to unknown woman, who still had yet to show her face.

"Ah? That's great?" Clark stuttered, confused. "Sorry Perry, but what does that have to do with me?" Clark didn't like sounding self-centered, but why he was even in the conversation.

"Because you're going to show her the ropes around here. She knows Metropolis a little. I mainly want her to work with you and Lois for awhile, till she gets her bearings. She's gonna be a kind of representative for me in many cases, so I want her to know everything she needs to about everything," he smirked then continued, "I think you the best guy for this job."

Oh great so he had to baby-sit someone. Sigh what's next?

"You start with her tomorrow, Might as well get the formalities out of the way." Perry said, leaning back in his plush leather chair, silly grin and all.

The room seemed a bit brighter when she turned around, "Hi, Clark-I mean Mr. Kent, I know it will be a pleasure to work with you." she gestured for a handshake, but before she could process movement, she was instantly pulled in the tightest of hugs, making her sigh involuntary. A sigh of happy relief maybe? Maybe things wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

Clark pulled her away enough to bring her face to face. His heart lurched when she cracked a very familiar smile for him. Unable to think of anything else, Clark could say only one thing.

"Lana?..."

Hope everybody like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thief 1-2

Loud! Annoying! Loud! Annoying!

Clark rolled over and slapped his alarm clock hard enough to shut it up. A groan escaped his lips as he laid there staring at the ceiling, a debate going on internally.

'Seven o'clock, it's time to get up.'

'I know, I'm just a little tired.'

'Hmm... No your not.'

'Yes I am. I didn't get to sleep till late-'

'Chuckle Are you trying to make an excuse for something or because of someone?'

'No, but-'

'Then get up, and don't be nervous, it's just Lana.'

Just Lana, huh? Tell his early morning camp site that. Yesterday had left him more than a little rattled. Lana, apparently, was going to be back in his life and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The last time he'd saw her, she had gone to New York for art school. He knew Lana had comeback to Kansas, through his periodic visits back to Smallville, where his mom and Nell had seemed to make gossip a weekly ritual at the flower shop. He would have contacted her, seeing as how he still had her email address, but Clark didn't think it would've been the brightest of ideas on his part. Their separation had been very painful.

One thing he hadn't realized was how much more gorgeous Lana had gotten in their time apart. Not that she wasn't attractive before, but five years later Lana's matured body filled out nicely and her still breathtaking face hadn't changed, making her beyond perfect in Clark's eyes. In retrospect it hadn't been Clark's Superman duties that kept him up till 3:30am every night. 

"Might as well make the best of it," Clark mumbled to himself and made his way to the bathroom.

"So, Lana, you gonna be tagging along with us for the rest of the week?" Lois asked, helping her old friend unpack some personal trinkets into her new office. Lois wasn't as glad as she should have been about hearing that Lana would be working along with her and Clark. Yes, it would be nice to have intelligent woman to talk to, but having Lana around Clark...hmm. Lois knew Clark and Lana weren't together anymore, but she also knew that they didn't ever stay that way when they were around each other for extended periods of time. As far as she was concerned Clark was HERS! ...Well Clark AND Superman. 

"Yeah, Perry said it would be the best thing for me. Hopefully I won't be in the way. I've heard you two pretty much run the Superman beat," Lana replied, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Naw, don't worry about it. Even though Clark and I are partners, we almost never get the same Superman story. By some weird twist of fate, we almost always get separated when Superman arrives. If I can't get to the action then, somehow, Clark will come away with the story and vise versa," Lois turned to Lana before continuing. "It's like we're the perfect team," she smiled.

"It sure sounds that way. Are you and Clark really good friends on a personal level or is it more a business thing?" Lana didn't want it sound like she was asking if her and Clark were an item or not, but she just had to know.

"Well it's a little complicated. We've been going out pretty often of late, but it's nothing as concrete as the Lana and Clark of old." Lois couldn't believe that had come out of her own mouth.

"Oh." Lana wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. She had been expecting tension between herself and Clark, not Lois. "Lois... If you think this is going to be a bad idea, then I'll ask Perry to team me with someone else. I meant what I said, I don't want to get in the way, of anything."

Lois did think it was a bad idea, but she wouldn't let Lana know she thought that, "Don't be silly, we're here to make the job transition easier for you. Besides all that's in the past."

Lana smiled, "Right, and I'm seeing someone anyway. At best Clark and I are friends."

"Good," Lois replied a little too enthusiastic for her own good. "Where is Smallville anyway? He's always a little late."

"Some things never change," Lana chuckled.

Knock, Knock "It's Clark. Can I come in?"

"Speaking of the devil," Lois rolled her eyes. Never there when he should be, but always there when he needs to be. That's Clark Kent alright.

Lana walked over and opened to the door for her old friend and instantly blushed at the sight of him. He had always been able to do that to her. A smile appeared on her face without realizing it. It had always been like this, even in high school. Lana, for as long as she could remember, constantly prided herself on her ability to stay in control, never letting things get the best of her, but not with Clark. That was an entirely different story. "Hey..."

"H-Hey, sorry I'm late," Clark replied, scratching the back of his head, thoroughly nervous under Lana's gaze. 

She nodded, still smiling, "It's okay."

'Let me clear my throat,' and Lois did, not really like the glances they'd exchanged right in front of her. "It's about time Skippy." Sarcasm.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Lois, I didn't get much rest last night. I must've over slept." Clark couldn't quite place why, but he got the distinct feeling someone was mad at him.

"Over slept, huh? ... Yea I completely understand." Lois rolled her eyes, and then looked at her watch. "It's eleven; you were supposed to be here at nine o'clock. You didn't over sleep, you slept in." Arms crossed, scowl and all. 

'More sarcasm. Where is all this coming from?' Clark wondered. All he could do was shrug uncomfortably and push his specks up the bridge of his nose with his fingers, a nervous habit of his. 'I guess it wouldn't be good to tell her I managed to witness Superman stop a mugging and get pictures to boot. Nope, better let Jimmy hide those for me.'

"So where to first, guys?" Lana asked trying to defuse the situation. As funny as it was, Lana never liked seeing Clark nervous, or anything but happy for that matter, and this was no different.

"Hmm, well we're supposed to be going to lunch with Senator Kent. Remember Martha? Well last night she announced that she would be pushing to get a larger percentage of all our tax-payer money to go toward better law enforcement. I have a feeling Superman would defiantly appreciate the extra help. Hopefully we can get a decent interview too," Lois replied.

"Okay, that's great! She was like a mother to me back in Smallville," Lana looked over at Clark, smiling nervously, "I hope she remembers me."

"I doubt she'd ever forget you, Lana. I know mom would be happy to see you again." It was his turn to smile.

"I see you wore the shirt I asked you to wear," Lois cut in quickly. "You always look great in it, if I do say so myself," she complimented, bringing her own warm smile to the situation.

All the smiling was making Clark a little uncomfortable. Better switch gears! "Yea, I think the only reason you like this polo, is because of the colors it has."

"Why would you say that?" Lois asked trying to sound innocent.

Clark mockingly looked down at his shirt as if it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on it, "Well let's see here, red, a little yellow, and lots of blue. I wonder why you like this shirt so much." Not really.

"Aww Clarkie, I love you too, but come on, you know how I am about Superman," she turned around and looked at Lana expectantly, "Can you really blame me?"

Lois picking out Clark's clothes? A lot had changed since the last time she had been in Kansas. However, there was one she knew she could hold over Lois' head- I mean one thing she knew would never change. "I have to agree with you there Lois, Superman is stalker-worthy, but Clark, I hear you talk to Superman. Does he ever mention me?"

WHAT! Lois couldn't believe what she was hearing. She needed confirmation. "You've met Superman, too!"

"More than met him. You could say I know him almost as well as Clark does," she grinned, her eyes locking with Clark's one more time. "Right Clark?"

Can we say stress? Clark sure could. Jeez! Who was Clark kidding, he wasn't mad, and Clark knew Lana would never tell his secret. He would never regret telling her who he was. Clark just wished he could have told her sooner than what he had. 

KIM

How could I make the following paragraph better? I can seem to find the right words for it:

One thing he hadn't known, though, was how beautiful Lana had gotten in their time apart. Not that she wasn't gorgeous before, but five years later Lana's matured body filled out nicely and her still breathtaking face hadn't changed, making her beyond perfect in Clark's eyes. In retrospect it hadn't been Clark's Superman duties that kept him up till 2:30am every night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thief 1-3

"Lana!" Martha threw her arms around her son's old flame. How long had it been? The years since she had last seen Lana seemed to merge together... Ok well, the truth was that she had really seen Lana last year when she had visited Nell. That didn't matter though. Whether it had been one year or fifty was irrelevant. Her "step-daughter" was back! "How have you been?" she asked after releasing her.

"I've been doing pretty well, since the last time we talked, Sen-" Lana began to respond formally.

"Don't you start! You know you can call me Martha," she corrected.

"Hi, Martha." Lois greeted, standing beside Lana in the doorway.

"Lois! Have you been keeping a good eye on Clark for me?" Martha asked, treating Lois to the same hug she had just given Lana, but holding it a bit longer. Martha really liked Lois. She had always thought Lois was very capable when she put her mind to something. It made her proud to see Lois doing so well in her life. Martha also knew Lois had always really liked her son, even before Miss Lane had been willing to mention or admit it. 

"I do what I can..." she looked over her shoulder, up at said man, "with what little I have to work with." Lois smirked.

Clark rolled his eyes yet the smile never left his face. "Anyway, Mom can we come in now? Please?" He asked seeing as how they were still standing outside her entrance.

She gasped, just realizing where they were. "Oh! Sorry sweetie, I guess I got a little side tracked," she apologized, letting them in to her spacious top floor apartment. It was a home away from home, so she had made sure to decorate it similar to her Smallville residence. The riggers of her Senate seat demanded that she spend most of her time in Metropolis, so it felt good to know that home was only a few minutes away, not an hour long trip. "I decided to cook our lunch myself. Lois called me last night and said you two would be bringing Lana with you, I just figured you all might want a home cooked meal." Because she knew how they ate most of the time and she also knew it probably wasn't the healthiest of diets.

"Mom cooked! Bring on the food!" Clark exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

"I hope you made extra," Lana giggled at Clark excitement.

"Yeah, Clark's always been the black-hole of Kansas," Lois chuckled.

Martha couldn't help but join in the fun at her son's expense, "Its wonder we managed to keep the fridge full all those years."

"Ha, Ha, Ha," Clark laughed sarcastically, "Is this 'Roast on Clark' day or something?"

"Woo... I stuffed!" Clark yarned a bit, as he rubbed his full yet still tight stomach.

"I never thought I'd hear those words out of your mouth," Lois interjected, but thoroughly full her self. 

"Their right, Martha, I haven't eaten like that in years," Lana said, feeling pretty relaxed at the moment. 

"Well please take some with you if you like. There's still more left. I'm hardly ever home. Being a Senator keeps you pretty busy, so I always have more than enough," Martha said, dabbing each side of her mouth with her napkin. "So I guess it's down to the nitty-giddy?"

Lois almost instantly sat up straight, her reporting side coming to the forefront. "Right! Sooo... I heard you trying to pass a few new bills. One that will allow for better pay for Law Enforcement, and another that will, technically, pay for their raises by forcing Big Multinational American based companies to pay higher taxes. The last bill will also make big businesses have to filter down more of it's earnings to the average lower level employee. Is that correct?" Lois formally asked, holding her tape recorder toward Martha.

"Yes, if the rest of Congress and the President are smart, they'll vote my bills in. I just think it's time this country finally got its act together. I can't see how our government thinks we can't basically police the world, while there is some much wrong here in America as it is. I believe it's time for a change." Martha said with seriousness that Lana had never heard from Mrs. Kent before. To Lana, the words rolled from her tongue like a general leading troops. It thoroughly surprised her.

It surprised Lois a little too. "Wow, I heard a lot of conviction in your voice, Senator. Do the people hear Presidential Candidate in the near future?" Lois asked, intrigue in her voice.

"Giggle... No-no, I don't think so. I just want my voice to be heard, so the Senate position will do. I barely have time for my own life as it is." Martha reply, enjoying the banter. Miss Lane could certainly play hardball, be decent listener, or find a common middle ground to work with, depending on the situation. She could see why Lois was Metropolis' top reporter. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," Martha said, reaching into her purse. "To show how little of a life I have, why don't you three take these tickets to 'Hairspray'?" she asked, handing Lois four tickets. "It was a gift from the mayor, but I'm going to be too swamped to make it."

"WooHoo! Free tickets to 'Hairspray'," Lois yelled, hopping happily around Lana and Clark as they walked back toward Clark's Yukon. "So Lana, who's gonna be your date for the show?"

"Hmm?" Lana hadn't been paying attention to Lois much since they had left. She had been to busy doing trying to get some catch up time in with Clark. Even with years passed between them, Lana really liked that they could still click so easily.

"There are three of us and four tickets. Since Clark is my make-shift date, I was wondering who you'd be bringing," she asked, jumping on Clark's back. She just loved piggy-back rides!

And Clark loved to give them, especially when it was a beautiful young woman who wanted a ride.

Lana opened her mouth to talk, "Well I-" Her announcement was cut short as the sound of an explosion ripped through their eardrums. "What the?" she looked up in the direction that the horrible noise came from, only to see the sky filling with smoke. 

Lois couldn't tell which building was on fire, but knew it was maybe a block away at best. Over the smoke she could smell one thing, A STORY! "Clark, its go time..." Lois looked around, but there was no Clark insight. 'How does he do that?' 

"Maybe he's going to make sure everyone is okay. You know how he is," Lana said knowing full well what he was doing.

Lois didn't think along the same lines Lana did. 'Clark, you think you're so slick!' She thought to herself. "Damn, come on Lana, he's not gonna take this story from me." 

When they got to the scene, there seem to be hundred people trying to see what they could of their favorite superhero. Superman had finished rescuing the last person from the burning structure before using his powerful lunges to blow the inferno out. Lois managed to get through the massive crowd of people in time to catch her Super-crush before he flew away. "Superman! Superman!"

Superman turned around to see his favorite reporter calling out for him. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of Lois Lane. "Miss Lane, what can I do for you?"

"You could do a few things for me..." she muttered to herself, then cleared her throat before speaking. "Well I wanted to get you to answer a few questions for me, please."

"Please, huh?"

"Yeah, w-well, don't get use to that. Anyway what happened here-UH...You know the drill." Lois stated press the record button on her mini recorder before shakily handing it to him. They had done this enough that they both knew the routine pretty well, but that still didn't stop Lois from turning into a stuttering idiot whenever he was near. Luckily it only took Lois a few seconds to regain her composure.

"Well from what I gather, the explosion was caused by a-" Superman began, but was surprised when Lois shushed him.

"I know you're a busy guy, why don't you give me this interview later... Maybe stop by my place, tonight?" she asked, putting her hand to his chest.

GULP

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I think the firefighters want to have a word with you," Lana actually did want to interrupt. She wouldn't have thought it was possible, but she felt a ping of jealousy, looking at the way Lois drooled all over Clark. 'Get a hold of your self, Lana. He's not yours. He doesn't even want you!'

"Oh! Thank you, Lana," Sups snapped out of his daze.

"I should have known I'd run into you if I hung around Metropolis' favorite reporting team," Lana smiled, outstretching her arms to him.

She didn't have to wait long for a response. Superman enclosed Lana's petite body into his arms. "It's been so long since I've seen you..." he whispered into her hair, while letting the hug linger a few more seconds before releasing her from the comfortable imprisonment. "I've missed you."

"Yeah..."

He turned back to Lois, "See you tonight, Lois," showed her his pearly whites before heading through the crowd toward the local authorities.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered then rotated to Lana, who just managed to regain composure, "Hey, Lana help me find Clark. It always takes hours to find him when Superman's on the scene."

Lana nodded and grinned when she happened to catch a glimpse of her one-time lover fly up into the heavens.

It surprisingly didn't take long to find Clark. About ten minutes after Superman departed Clark stumbled through the many observers toward them, with camera in hand. "I just got the best pictures you've ever seem. These are definitely front-page material. Unfortunately, I couldn't get close enough to score an interview with Sups."

"Well you in luck, because he's giving me one tonight," Lois replied, seemingly provoking Clark with her hands. "Who's the Best?"

Sigh. Shrug. Grin. "You're the best."

"Aww, Clarkie. Don't worry, there's always second place." Lois adds, giving him a peck on the cheek and then thoroughly tussling his hair. "And together, we're the perfect team. You know that."

Lana smiled, shaking her head. She had to admit they did seem pretty comfortable around each other. That still didn't stop a queasy feel from entering her stomach, but maybe that was just the food she ate. "Man, you two really do a great job together." Okay, it wasn't the food. 

"Mmhmm, but back to what I was asking you earlier. Who are you taking to the show?"

"Yeah, maybe we could invite Chloe or Pete; I haven't seen them in awhile." Clark added, putting an arm around both girls.

"I'll probably take Derek. We've been seeing each other for a few weeks. I'm sure he'd like it," Lana smiled, but it faded quickly when she felt the pressure around her shoulder disappear.

"It's set then," Lois smiled too when she saw Clark's arm drop from Lana.

Clark didn't smile at all, "Oh... Okay. I guess it's all worked out then." Clark probably should have been happy for Lana. Happy that she seemed happy with someone, but he wasn't. He actually frowned. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thief 1-4

"Lana, can't we just ditch this thing? The Metropolis Sharks are playing and I bought us season passes," Derek suggested, staring at the button down shirt. He usually only wore those things to wedding and funnels.

"No, Derek. We've been to a Sharks game already. Besides, we can go to a football game anytime. Hairspray only comes to Metropolis once a year! And you promised!" Lana yelled through the door of her bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah…" Derek muttered to himself. He hated this! They always did what he wanted, because it was fun. Why did Lana have to go and mess that up with some stupid Play? Maybe it's a girl thing because it sure as hell didn't make any sense to him. This was the last time he'd agree to anything when he wasn't even paying attention to what was being said.

She huffed as she did her make-up. She like her boyfriend. He was handsome, smart, and has a good job, but she could never figure out how someone could be so self-indulged. There were times when she'd catch Derek staring at his reflection, while she would be telling him something important.

"Honey, are you ready yet?!"

At least Clark would be there to keep her company. Clark hadn't changed much since the last time she had saw him. Not as quiet and reserved as he use to be, but still good mannered, brave and still easily flustered around women. The only thing Lana couldn't quite figure out was why he was with Lois Lane. They had always seemed like bickering siblings to her. Always fighting and pestering one another.

Lana had to admit though, they did look happy with one another… in whatever kind of relationship status they were current holding. Unfortunately, it still hurt a little to see Clark happy with another. For so long she had always that of Clark as hers, but that was a distant memory, no matter how excruciatingly painful the realization may be.

At Lois's Apartment

"So you ready to go?" Clark asked, as he and Lois descended the stairs of apartment.

"I'm outside, aren't I?" she replied quickly, the shook her head, knowing she shouldn't snap at Clark. "Sorry about that, Smallville…"

"It's okay. The interview didn't go as planned, huh?" Clark already knew how the interview went. Horrible. The interview itself went as to be expected. After she had got her story, they went out onto the balcony for a drink. Talked briefly about her day, and then laid out on one of her lounge chairs and cuddled under the stars. It was beautiful. Then Superman happened to ask her about Clark. That's where everything went wrong. He said he had seen her with Clark a lot lately and wondered how she felt about her partner.

Flashback

"Smallville? He's a friend, nothing like you." Lois was a little confused by her hero's question, but shook it off. She flipped over in his grip, sliding up his body, and began to softly kiss his neck.

As much as he liked what she was doing, there was something he wanted more than Lois's physical contact that night. "Lois… Come on now, I see how you look at him and I know Clark. He's a good man," Superman said, pulling her face from her neck, so he could see her eyes.

No matter how much she didn't like it, Lois could only obey Superman when she looked into his eyes. They just had a hypnotizing effect. "…Sigh…Okay, but don't get mad."

He nodded his approval, so she continued, "There are times when I do feel for Clark," she paused to gauge his expression, "But like I said before, he makes no comparison to you." She tried to touch his face but he turned his face away!! Wasn't that what he wanted to hear?

"Listen, I may not be the one who can give you what you want." Maybe he could get through to her a different way. "I know Clark. I'm not saying I don't care about you, but Clark is more like me than you think. I think you already know that though."

Lois frowned. Screw what he wanted to hear. That's not what she wanted to hear! "Listen, Clark may want to help people, but he's not Superman, he's not you! Clark's nice and I do like him…a lot." She had to put a finger over his open mouth so she could get this out. "I can't see myself with Clark the way I see myself with you… I think I'm falling in love with you."

Clark forced a smile through his tear-stricken face. It felt good to know that Superman was loved, but crushed his heart to know that she couldn't Clark the same. He couldn't give up on her that easy, but he had to get out of there. His emotions were running to high for anymore talking. "Lois I care about you so much I just want you to know….. I'm sorry Lois, duty calls." He hated to lie, especially to Lois, but he needed to time to regroup, to think.

End Flashback

"Saying it didn't go as planned is the understatement of the month," Lois grumbled. As nice as it was to hear that Superman cares deeply for you, she really wanted to hear "I love you" or something to that context. What the hell was "I care about you a lot" anyway. It was a copout as far as Lois was concerned. Maybe Sups was right, Clark wouldn't do that to her.

"Sorry…" he whispered, opening the door for his date. He couldn't help but feel like trash.

"Aaa… hey, Smallville, unless your Superman there's nothing you could have done to change the way thing went." Well maybe there was something Clark could do. Lois looked him up and down, and then had to admit something to herself. 'Damn I have great taste in men!'

"Beside I'm going to the Play with you; let's not worry so much about Superman." Lois said, before pressing lips to his.

Kissing Lois had been in the plans for tonight, just not this early, though he wasn't close to complaining about it! Well except that it was over a bit too quickly.

"Are you ready to go?" Lois blushed, getting in the SUV and closing the door, before he could answer.

She was the only one blushing, Clark practically skipped around to the driver side of his vehicle. Maybe this would be a sign of things to come? Clark had to keep himself from ripping his door off. He got in, buckled up and looked at his date with the cheesiest smile on his face, starting the engine.

"Don't think because we kissed that you'll be getting any tonight, Smallville. So keep you stiff pants to yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

Thief

1-5

The smell of popcorn and candy filled the air as everyone filed into their seats. It had been so long since Lana had been to a theater, but she'd definitely make a conscious effort to make her visits more frequent. One thing was for sure, those visits wouldn't include Derek Williams. 'He had whined, bellyached and bit- I mean complain all the way here!' Lana thought fuming to herself. 'Derek…sigh…you're a butthead'

As good as Lois looked in a long, black, sparkling dress, Clark had his mind on other things. Like Lana. The short form-fitting white dress she was wearing managed to choke the breath away from every male nearby. The way she had her hair put together gave Clark the illusion that she really was an angel. Wisps and strands framed her face, making her look sophisticated, while adding to her natural beauty. The dress revealed just the right amount of flesh to be considered sexy and conservative at the same time. The top was modest, showing only enough to keep the imagination going, while the back was a different story. It hung loosely, drawing Clark's eyes with the force of a black hole's gravitational pull. Where Lana's dress ended the fun began. The skin of her tone thighs begged to be touch. So much so that Clark actually had to catch himself a few times before he did something thoroughly embarrassing. The operative word was still gulp!

"She's hot, isn't she?" Derek whispered to Clark as they led the women down the heavily crowded aisle. "I mean your date is fine ass hell too, but damn Lana is…" Derek wagged his tongue for emphasis.

Clark didn't answer, frowning his disgust. 'What is Lana doing dating this guy?' Clark knew she could do so much better than Derek. Derek was a meathead, not to mention, a little self-absorbed, definitely not what Clark thought she'd mesh well with. She deserved someone who'd understand her, comfort her, treat her like the goddess she is, and not make her into an arm ornament.

When Lana had introduced Derek and Clark outside the opera-house, the jerk not only didn't shake Clark's hand, but even ogled his date, Lois. It took a good measure of restraint on Clark's part not to knock Mr. Williams' head right off his shoulders. Luckily Lois hadn't notice or all hell would've most certainly broke-loose. During that introduction Clark managed to do something he normally didn't do, come to a snap judgment about someone. 'Derek's an ass,'

Clark and Lana managed to sit next to each other, much to the dismay of their dates, who sat at the outside chairs of the foursome. Lois didn't really want Lana near Clark's personal space, while Derek cringed at the little, snot-nose brat beside him, blowing booger-bubbles.

'This sucks!' Derek sighed to himself. He hated plays, and musicals, and pretty much any artsy crap. And since he was on the subject of things he didn't like, Derek definitely didn't like this Clark Kent guy all that much. Derek had just given Kent a compliment about his hot-ass date, and now the guy was stealing glances at his girlfriend! Lana told him that she had known Clark and Lois back during her teenage years, but now he was beginning to think there was something more to it. Eh, no time for that, it was probably nothing anyway. Besides he had to find a way out of this sissified musical and into the front row of the Sharks' game that was just about to start.

"I'm really glad you're here with me. I promise it won't be too bad," Lana whispered to Derek, rubbing his back encouragingly.

"You're right, in any case, if it is boring, I can always spend the night looking at you," Derek assured her, receiving a peck on the lips for the admiring comment.

"Ugh, that was just a little too cheesy," Lois chuckled to Clark quietly, but got nothing back in way of a response. Maybe it was just her, but Lois had been feeling like the odd ball out ever since she and Clark had merged with Lana and her boy toy outside. It was like she didn't exist anymore. What had made Clark drop her down, a few notches, on his list of priorities so quickly? Hmm, it probably had something to do with the pipsqueak in white!

"CLARK, are you listening?" Lois hissed in Clark's ear, breaking the apparent jealous gaze Clark had been holding for the sappy couple beside him. She had no desire to seem like the angry girlfriend, so instead of yelling at Clark for not giving her any attention, Lois decided to try a different tact, starting with a little encroachment on farmer-boy's neck. Lois decided then that she couldn't continue to wait on Superman to get his act together. Not with a nice guy like Clark in her life. She wasn't sure if it was love, but she was willing to find out. To hell with Superman! Super –who?! HA!

"Hey! I mean… Lois?" Not only had she growled in his ear, but judging by the hand dripping into the inner-thigh of his slacks, she seems intent on having him produce a little noise right along with her. Other then the play which was moments away from starting, the only other problem was it just didn't feel right at the moment. It was down right uncomfortable. But why? The sensation she was creating should have translated into pleasure or at least happiness, but it wasn't. Well not entirely anyway.

"SSSHhhhhhh, be quiet or you'll draw attention to us…." Lois said, giving his ear a lick.

Nervous Sweat! Clark began to look around aimlessly, trying desperately not look like he was being grope. Like Lois said, no need to draw attention! Clark's wondering eyes drew to Lana just in time to catch her glimpsing right back at him. He could do nothing more than smile nervously at her gaze, though not totally sure what he was nervous about. For a split second, the path of Lana's stare shifted to what, he assumed were Lois and her mild-mannered Clark feel up fest, then back to his face, then, giving an uneven grin and went back to conversing with Derek. Why did he now have the distinct feeling that Lana wasn't too happy with him? Now he was nervous and confused.

"HELP!! Someone please, help… "

'Well duty calls,' Clark sighed to him self, hearing the cries of what he had settled on as being a woman. He wasn't the least be upset that he would have to leave the show or his friends temporarily, by now he had long since realized that it just came with the Superman territory. It meaning Clark having a minuscule social life. "Lois, I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me for a few. Something came up, but I'll be back."

"Huh-What do you mean? Something came up while you were sitting here? Clark what's…" Lois babbled only to be stopped in mid stream by Clark.

"No… I-uhhh, I just remembered there's something…" Clark stammered, because of what was coming through loud and clear to his super-hearing.

"Shut up and get on the fucking dumpster or I'll cut your head off those pretty little shoulders," the attacker hissed.

"Please don't, please…" the helpless woman sobbed.

"…Something I'm-I mean I was supposed to do." It had always been hard to lie to Lois about things of this nature. "Don't worry, I'll be right back," he assured Lois, donating her half a smile.

"Oh alright. It must be important if you have to up and leave me. Just hurry back."

"Oh it's very important…" With a little swiftness, Clark stood, heading for the exit. He didn't have much time to waste, he could hear the heartbeat of the apparent victim accelerating.

Clark's voice had sounded so severe, Lana was sincerely concerned. "Where are you going, Clark? Everything okay?" Lana asked. Out of instinct, she reached out to him, gently grabbing hold of his arm to keep him stationary until she got an answer.

Clark turned back to Lana and their eyes met for the second time that night. The feeling Lana had coming across their mutual stare wasn't annoyance or nervousness like before, it was anxiety, caring, and something else he couldn't quite place. Clark could feel it wash over him better than the warmth from a morning sunrise, though. That's for sure. "You know me, Lana…" he said, continuing to stare into her eyes, hoping she'd understand what he was trying to say. "I'll be back soon, I promise," he reassured Lana, squeezing the small hand she had on his arm, and giving her the 'Kent smile'.

"Ok," Lana whispered, nodding, still unable to break eye contact with Clark. She had understood exactly what Clark was saying. They had long since mastered the ability to comprehend what the other was saying without saying anything; it had just surprised her that they still shared that link with each other, after being without each other for so many years. She knew that nothing could hurt Clark, but didn't stop that old familiar clinch in her chest to surface whenever he'd leave her to do something heroic. "Be careful out there…"

Lois and Lana weren't the only ones staring a hole in Clark's back as he paced up the walkway to the exit. Derek was pissed! What the hell was that all about! Lana was acting like a wife seeing her husband off to work or war or something. Derek didn't like this one bit. Well if that's how it was, then they'd definitely have a talk about her feeling for her old friend Clark…Later.

'Now I definitely don't mind finding a way out of the here so I can go to the Sharks game. Hmmm… how to do it, how to do it?' Derek thought to himself, looking around for some slick and creative inspiration.

A wheezing sound caught his attention, as his least favorite neighbor seemed to be choking himself. 'Why is that kid spazing out like that?'

Derek calmly turned back to Lana, "That annoying kid is acting really funny, babe."

Lana looked skeptically around her boyfriend. Her eyes instantly widened when she so what he was talking about. "Derek! That kid is suffocating!!" Lana immediately got up and grabbed the child, giving him the Heimlich Maneuver.

The little boy's oblivious mom rotated in her seat, wondering what all the commotion was about, just in time to see a wet jawbreaker depart her son's mouth and smack her directly in the forehead. "My baby!!"

While the rattled mother continuously showered Lana with praise, an idea slammed into Derek's head. 'I got it! That's how I can get out of here! Damn you're smart, Derek.'

"Look's like I've got two heroic stories for tomorrow's paper," Lois smiled, giving Lana a congratulatory pat on the back.


	6. Chapter 6

Thief 1-6

Superman let a grin creep to his face as wind ripped through his hair. The feeling was soothing to him, similar to getting a massage, a stress reliever of sorts. This superhero silently chuckled to him self, thinking back to a time when his fears of heights wouldn't have allowed him this kind of comforting. Looking back on it presently, Superman thought his younger self to be a little silly, for being afraid in the first place.

"Please don't…Take the money… just leave me alone"

"She's close," he said to himself, judging her location. Using a little X-ray vision, he was able to triangulate her position to a small alleyway, a few blocks away from Metro-Arena, home for the Metropolis Sharks. As Superman slowed and leveled out a couple of stories in the air above the attacker and her victim, he noticed this was the same guy he had detained a few weeks ago, for another mugging. 'Guess people never learned, and in this creep's case, he's only gotten dumber,' Superman frowned at 'Marcus Dampier' as he tore-away at the woman's clothes.

"Shut the Fuck up! You know what? Go right ahead, scream, nobody can hear you anyway," Marcus hissed in the face of the terrified female in his clutches, holding her against a brick wall. He had originally only wanted her money, after getting a good look at her physical attributes… let's just say it had been awhile since he'd been with a woman and this was definitely gonna be his lucky day, whether his partner was willing or not.

Pulling a knife from his belt, Marcus held it to her teary face, "How about being a good girl and taking those panties off for me."

"Don't you think it's a bit early in the date to be asking for sex, Marcus?" Superman said through a slightly tightened jaw and crossed arms, finally making him self known, having seen enough of this sick rape attempted.

"Damnit! You again?" Marcus growled, releasing his captive and quickly spinning around and looking skyward, knowing that voice anywhere. He immediately dropped his knife and drew a concealed gun, firing hastily.

Back at Hairspray

"Your friend, Adam, is in the emergency room?" Lana said quietly, through her hands that were covering her mouth. Lana felt horrible. Not just because of how her boyfriend must've been feeling at that very moment, but also because she had just scowled him for even having the ringer of his phone on during the show. It had irritated her more when he began talking in the middle of the play. She only realized what the call was about when she followed Derek after he raised from his chair and exited into the corridor so abruptly.

"Is he- will Adam be okay?" she hoped optimistically, squeezing her man softly with her arms, hoping it would give him some comfort in this obvious time of need. Lana had to admit, she didn't know Adam, per say, but she also had to considered, she didn't really know any of his friends. As long as she was there for Derek, that's what mattered.

"I think so. He got sideswiped by a motorcycle, crossing a street. Listen, I… I think I need to go to him. When we were little kids, we were very close. I always looked up to him… we were best friends-I'm sorry," Derek said, instantly crumbling in Lana's arms.

"It's okay," she repeated to Derek over and over again while rubbing his back in slow circles, "I'll go with you."

"No!" Derek yelled without thinking, but lowered his voice quickly, "-I mean no. Don't worry your self about it. He has a broken leg, but his family said he'll be alright. I just want to see him that's all." He smiled. "Stay with your friends. It's been so long since you've seen them, I'm sure you guys have a lot more catching up to do."

'Yeah, a lot of catching up with Clark' Derek thought angrily to himself.

After much hesitation, Lana nodded slowly, deciding that he was right. No need for her to go, if it wasn't too serious. "Okay… but only if you're sure."

"I am, just have enough fun for both of us, okay?" he winked, and then turned to leave.

"I will and I'll call you later tonight."

Later

"Excuse me…Pardon me…Sorry-Excuse me," Clark gestured to everyone he politely passed on his way back to his seat. "Hey, sorry I took so long, guys. There was a bit of traffic and, when I got back here, I had to promise the doorman I wouldn't cause too much of a racket getting back to my seat." What had really taking the most time was dropping off his old friend Marcus at the police station doormat. Things always became a bit of a spectacle whenever Superman would touch down where everyone could see him. Instant crowd-maker. Instant time consumer.

"It's alright, Smallville, but you did miss wonder-woman over here saving a kid from choking to death." Lois said, glancing over at Lana.

"It wasn't a big deal, just a piece of candy," Lana blushed.

"Well you're heroine of the day in my book," Clark smiled.

"Thanks Clark-," Lana began.

"SSSSSSHHHHH!!"

"Sorry," Clark said to the annoyed spectator behind them.

"Anyway," Lois said in a hushed voice, rolling her eyes, "We're taking Lana home."

"What, why?"

Lois leaned in on Clark, "I know you haven't noticed yet, but Lana's date left. Someone close to him is in the ER as we speak, so I volunteered us to take Lana home, instead of her hailing a cab or something. That okay?" Lois knew it would be okay, but it was always polite to ask. Something Clark was trying to get her to do more often these days. Using good etiquette all the time wasn't as easy as it looked.

"I told her she didn't have to do that." Lana was also being polite. Just because Lois said Clark would take her home, didn't mean, Clark wanted to take her home. "I can just take a cab. It's not that far, really."

"All the more reason to ride with us, we're all friends Lana. It just wouldn't feel right if you didn't let me-"

"Us," Lois corrected quickly.

"Um…okay? Us take you home." Clark chuckled. "Okay?"

"Okay…" Lana blushed again, thinking it would always be impossible to say no to Clark.

After Hairspray

"Everybody buckled in?" Clark asked aloud, adjusting his rear-view mirror.

"Yeesss, father. Geez Smallville, there are no five year olds in the vehicle. Get a moving." Lois said with a grin.

"I'm so happy I'm dropping you off first," Clark mumbled to himself. As much as he liked Lois, Clark couldn't stand to be around Lois when she was in her 'he he, ha ha' mode for extended amounts of time, which she had been in since the show ended a good twenty minutes ago! Since the curtain had close, she had been turning everything he said into some type sarcastic insult. Teasing a little here and there was okay, actually cute sometime, but this he had enough of. But no, he wasn't stupid enough to call her out on it. That would just bring on a whole new level of agitation that he just didn't feel like dealing with right now. It's just sometime; Lois didn't know how to keep things playful.

"What? ...Well, fine, be that way, Skippy. No skin off my back." Lois knew Clark was bluffing, and she was gonna call him on it. Clark never liked being home alone when he didn't need to be. Hell, he liked being at her home more than his own most of the time. Not only that, but Lois really wanted Smallville to stay with her tonight. Superman hadn't been thoroughly erased from her psyche yet, but hopefully, with a little help from a certain mild-mannered reporter, that would change.

It incomprehensively surprised her (like a brain-freeze) when Clark's black Yukon's first destination ended up being Lois' apartment front walkway. It was just a little hard to believe that Clark hadn't already volunteered himself to be her bedtime guard for the night. Oh well, she'd just have to push a bit harder tomorrow.

As Clark walked Lois to the front door, Lana looked on and contemplated. She hoped everything was ok with Derek at the hospital, but at the same time, she felt disgusted with herself. While they all had been at the musical Derek made it clear that he hadn't liked the way Clark seem to be ogling her, though Lana thought it had been the opposite. While Clark had been stealing glances her way, she thought it had only been because she, herself, had been unable to stop staring a hole in him. Lana had felt a bit flustered since she laid eyes on Clark that night, and she a bad feeling it wasn't just the way he looked in a nice suit.

Lana, wondering what had been taking Clark, peered out her window. She frowned deeply at the site of Lois shoving her mouth against Clark's. Seeing Clark's arms clasp around Lois she found herself asking why she had took this stupid job in the first place.

'Because, you knew Clark worked at the Daily Planet, that's why,' one part of her said.

'What's that suppose to mean?' she countered herself.

'You know exactly what I mean! You took that job to be near him.'

'No I didn't. I have a boyfriend.'

'No you don't. You have a backup plan, that's what you have. You took this job, because you couldn't help your self. You're not even sure how he feels about you, but you know you still love-'

'Wait! I may still have feelings for Clark, but who are you to say it's love?'

'I'm you.'

Gasp! She couldn't believe the realization. She did still love him. She was still in love with Clark all this time, and hadn't known it or maybe she had been deceiving herself. That self understanding still didn't make her feel any better.

'I guess it doesn't matter. Clark's in love with Lois now. Besides, if he loved me, he would have looked for me when he returned.'

Lana got no response to that statement. Maybe it was a bad idea to comeback to Metropolis at all.

"Alright Lana. Ready to go?" Clark asked, buckling his seatbelt.

Lana jerked in response. She had walked so deeply into her own thoughts, that she hadn't realized Clark's reentrance into the SUV. She turned to Clark, seeing him smiling softly right back at her. She smiled despite herself.

They had been doing that a lot lately. Unlike most people, Clark's gaze never made her want to turn away. The magnetic-like attraction, drew them into world of their own, muting their surroundings, leaving them only able to focus on each other. Somehow they had always been able to say so much to each other without saying anything at all. That was one Lana found so much comfort in being with Clark. They just fit.

"Uh-I'm sorry," Lana lightly shook head, bring her self back to reality. Her face reddened a bit, knowing they shouldn't have been looking at each other like that. It always left her feeling really warm. "I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

Clark cleared his throat nervously, and gulped, his face registering the same color as his passenger. "I asked, if you were ready to go?"

"Ready when you are," she answered sweetly.


End file.
